Longing for destruction
by VKLOREO23
Summary: Zeus never went to ask the Oracles or listened when they told him he would be dethroned if his first born was a son. His arrogance would be his downfall in the many years to come and he would regret it when the time finally came. Male Athena. Rated M.


**Okay you guys I have never posted or wrote for this section of gods before but I suddenly got into this unlikely couple and saw there wasn't much of it and wanted more so hear is a different universe! I will probably do it were both are woman next time but I just had that thought what if Athena was a male so here it is! My version XD Hope you guys like this first chapter**

* * *

At Mount Olympus's highest peak Zeus sat on his golden throne lazily. There were no other Gods present in the room so he had time to himself to contemplate his recent actions.

The war with the Titans was over and he took Metis as his first ever lover and wife. Being with the Titan at any point of the day was always enjoyable and he cherished those moments with the Goddess.

He already knew of the prophecy the Oracles spoke of that the other Gods were speaking of constantly but he did not worry because in his eyes no one would ever be as powerful or cunning as him so Metis can have as many children as she wanted he was not troubled in the slightest bit.

Slowly closing his eyes Zeus was prepared to sleep on his throne until loud stomps headed in his direction stopped him. He patiently waited on his throne for whoever it was that wanted his attention so late into the night. He wanted to guess that it could possibly be his sister Hera but that was very unlikely.

The double doors to the throne room were burst open to reveal a worrisome Poseidon with eyes searching for Zeus' form.

Sighing Zeus stood from his throne and walked to his brother. As he was about to ask what he needed Poseidon quickly spoke.

"Zeus! Metis has left a message to all the Gods in the Pantheon entrance stating that she is leaving Mount Olympus and will not be returning." As soon as Poseidon had finished his sentence Zeus' face immediately changed from curiosity to rage in the blink of an eye.

Outside the sky could already be seen with grey clouds and lighting striking every two seconds. Poseidon quickly rushed after Zeus as he left the room for the Pantheon entrance.

Upon arriving Poseidon's other siblings were already present huddled around a table looking down at a piece of parchment that had writing on it. They quickly stepped aside as soon as they noticed Zeus and watched as he looked down at the piece of animal hide quietly waiting for what his next action would be.

The few Gods that were present looked at each other silently betting whether he would make a scene or remain silent. Sadly for all of them Zeus had screamed out in rage and destroyed the table that had the parchment with his fist. His whole body was emitting lightning and spread out over the entire room, the Gods immediately ducked hoping to not get hit by his raging powers.

Some of the Gods feared that they would be ended then and there by his lightning hitting every thing around them but before they could even run he yelled at all of them.

"Find her and bring her back to me!" With the way he was breathing heavily none of them refused his order and they took off in search of their kings wife.

Time had passed while the Gods tirelessly looked for Metis and there was no sign or clue as to where she could have gone and it stayed that way for many more nights to pass. She had entirely disappeared as if she had never existed to begin with.

Zeus' anger had passed over time and he quickly moved on marrying his sister Hera and having children with her, but he was not faithful with her as he had been with Metis, he did not want to have that feeling of weakness with him ever again so he did what he wanted when he wanted and had more children than he could count on all his fingers.

Out of all of them that he currently had he wasn't impressed with anyone of them, yes Hermes was fast while Ares was strong, the twins were talented and his mortal lovers children were alright so far. He also couldn't believe that he made Hephaestus he was newly born as well and Zeus was debating whether to kill him or not but he would wait and see if he would be of any use to him in the future.

So that's what Zeus did he waited and waited and waited and during his waiting he would have minor headaches that would become stronger and more painful as time wen on to the point where he did not know what to do for he could not think clearly.

It had been ninety-nine human years since Metis had disappeared and no one knew if she was dead or even alive, but the Gods would soon find out that once Zeus' massive headache had reached its peak a new edition would be added to their kingdom.

The Gods where having their weekly meeting in the Pantheon throne room talking amongst themselves about how certain areas of their own domains where fairing and the problem of an increase of beasts, it had been going on for five hours now.

It was during this meeting where Zeus siblings heard him groan in agony on his throne and clutch his head in pain. Before any of them could go toward him he disappeared from their sight in a flash and left a streak of lighting in his wake toward the entrance of the Pantheon. Hestia and Hera quickly went after their brother with the others following soon after.

"Zeus what is wrong!" Hestia asked her younger brother in a worried voice after she found him on his knees at the top of the stairs that led to the Pantheon. All she got back was a scream from him as he banged his head on the floor repeatedly. As both her and her sister neared him they noticed that an unknown being was walking toward them up the stairs. They both stared at the young male as he was just a few steps below them walking up. They had seemed to not notice their brothers pain anymore or the ax that the young male seemed to be holding over his shoulder only that it was a trespasser not from Olympus.

As Hera was about to unleash her furry on the unwelcomed intruder in their realm he disappeared from her sight and reappeared right before Zeus with the ax over his head. The sisters too shocked to even protect their brother from this intruder watched in silence unable to move as the young male quickly brought down the ax and split open Zeus head. A bright golden flash sprang from Zeus' split head that destroyed the ax in the males hand. As the sisters looked on they did not expect huge pieces of armor to be pulled out of their brothers head by the smaller young male.

The last object to be pulled out of Zeus' head by the young male was a long spear that defied logic as too how it could possibly fit inside. As soon as the weapon was set free the male waited in front of Zeus. To the other Gods who had just arrived, the scene before them looked as if Zeus was powerless in front of a complete stranger who was holding his spear with pieces of armor on his shoulder and by his legs but before any of their thoughts could go any further Zeus immediately stood to his full height with his head closing shut and glaring down at the young male before him.

Once the young male looked up to Zeus he immediately took a knee in front of Zeus with the spear pulled from Zeus' head on the floor by his side as well as the armor.

"Zeus God of Kings forgive me for raising a weapon at you but I have traveled to Mount Olympus to relieve you of your pain and take what you had unknowingly made for me. My name is Athena son of Metis and I have come to take my place beside you on Mount Olympus father." The young male now known as Athena spoke with unbound confidence and looked bravely up to Zeus meeting his eyes from where he was kneeling before him.

Zeus took in the young male known as Athena before him. He had the same blindingly white hair as Metis but how could he believe that this boy was his and Metis' child he could be anyone's child and this boy Athena could just be scheming something instead.

"Metis never had a child or was with one how could you claim to be her child with no proof whatsoever" Zeus was glad his brother voiced his thoughts so well.

"Because my mother left before even knowing she was pregnant and she has left me with proof to show you father that I am indeed your first born son." Athena took off a necklace that was under his garbs and put his hand out for Zeus to take it.

Athena watched as Zeus slowly took it from him and brought it up to his eye level eyeing it, he watched the different emotions wash over his fathers face that only he could see from in front of him.

The Gods behind Zeus made no movement and waited for their King to make his judgement on the new young god before them.

Finally after the hostile atmosphere subsided Athena watched his father turn his back to him and address the other Gods behind him.

"It seems my first born son has returned to his rightful home! Come brothers and sisters! Tonight we feast on his return!" Zeus yelled to them as he grabbed the young God behind him by his shoulder and moved him beside himself as he raised his hand in the air in celebration.

The Gods yelled back in celebration for the new young God and went their separate ways to prepare for the feast. The only God who begrudgingly was dragged away was Hera as she looked on at Zeus who already had his back to them and was helping the young God pick up his armor and lead him away from the edge of the stairs toward the pantheon.

As the two Gods walked into the pantheon Zeus smiled widely down at his son as he led him through the many halls in the pantheon and showed him what was what and what room was for what. He watched as his son looked on with wonder and amazement as they got to the throne room.

"Father is that your throne!" Athena asked as he neared the steps leading to the throne room at the end of the huge room. He dared not go near it, in his eyes it was a pedestal too high to even think of achieving.

"It is Athena. Come I must find a place to put you. I will have you learn our ways and laws here on Olympus. I wish to teach you more than you know so that when the time comes you can complete the duties you have as a God easily." Athena nodded his head and walked after Zeus as they left the pantheon.

"Ah right. What are you the God of Athena." Zeus stopped and asked of his son.

"Mother told me I was the God of wisdom and war father." Zeus looked at him carefully. Athena could not possibly be the God of war since Ares was the God of war. He looked down at Athena as he started to speak again.

"Actually if I remember correctly her exact words were military victory but that does mean war right father?" Athena asked looking up at his father who had a shine to his eye as he started walking again.

"It seems I know what to gift you Athena for when you come of age."

"Really father! I can not wait!" Athena excitedly told Zeus.

They walked together through Olympus and Zeus spoke to him of all his adventures and the war between the Titans which Athena seemed to like the most. Eventually they both finally looked closely at Athena's armor and long spear which was pretty grand for his small size. Zeus figured he would grow into it and when he was finally old enough then he could don his armor and spear majestically on the battlefield.

After walking in silence after a short while they arrived at a grand looking building where Zeus explained all twelve Olympus Gods and a few others dwelled. He took him to a room that was now his and told him to go clean himself up and that clothes would be waiting for him outside once he was done cleaning himself.

"I will fetch for you later my son these servants will help you prepare in the mean time." Zeus told Athena and stepped out of the room to prepare himself for the banquet to come.

* * *

 **What did you guys think XD let me know I also need to brush up more on my knowledge of that time so if anyone has any knowledge let me know! Like I forgot what the hell the kind of things they wear are called so someone could help out with that well see you guys next time XD**


End file.
